Child of The Earth Queen: The Philosopher's Stone
by Morte Bonita
Summary: When Dumbledore left Harry at privet drive he did not foresee the results of his actions. How will the wizard world react when they find Harry missing and the nameless elf child of the Earth Queen? This is a Harry gets adopted by a elf story. Try it
1. Child of the earth, Child of my heart

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters from the book. The new characters in this story are mine; I leave it up to you to work out which ones. I also do not own the poems that will appear in this story. The poems are all owned by ****William Butler Yeats**

**Summary:**** When Dumbledore and CO left Harry potter on the step of privet drive they did not foresee the results of their actions. How will the wizarding world react when they find Harry Potter missing and the nameless elf fae child of the Earth Queen? This is another Harry gets adopted by an elf (or fae if you like). (Story is better than summary promise.)**

_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand._

**Child of the Earth queen: The Philosopher's stone**

**Chapter 1: Child of the earth, Child of my heart.**

**By Morte Bonita**

"**Speech" **

It was just before midnight mere moments away from November the first. It was Halloween known in the old legends as Samhain when the restless dead, wandering wraiths and fairy creatures were thought to walk the earth during this night where time and space were suspended and the boundaries between this world and the next were thinned to nothing. It just so happened that on this night a new miracle was set to happen starting with three people, Albus Dumbeldore, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid and the tiny bundle they had left on the step of number four privet drive, a baby famous in the wizard world as Harry Potter the boy-who-lived.

After the people had left all was silent in front of the Dursely's home. That is until midnight came and the wall between the mortal and immortal world was at its weakest allowing the most powerful of all the immortals from the Elvin plain to slip through and slips through she did. The vines broke through the surface of the ground tearing up grass and soil until it was just under seven feet tall and one meter thick. It was a beautiful plant albeit strange. It was made of vibrant green and red vines intricately woven together and if looked at closely showed images of every human civilization to ever appear on earth. When the pillar of vines had stopped growing it was still for a moment before unraveling in a glorious spiral showing the statuesque figure of a beautiful 6 and a half foot tall woman.

The first thing you noticed about her was her hair. It was as black as the night sky yet had the rainbow shimmer of a crow's wing. The next thing you would notice would be her dress which at once both covered her body and left nothing to the imagination. It was a vibrant red with a green sash and trim, it was also off the shoulder and low-cut with a split in the front of the skirt allowing her to move freely and to show off her bright green underskirt. The last thing you would notice would be her face and once you saw it you'd wonder why you hadn't noticed it before. Her face was perfect. She had the flawless beauty of the normal elf or fae multiplied by a thousand. She had thin, elegant eyebrows, a delicate nose and sensuous blood red lips. Her skin was pale as the snow and made her seem fragile as glass. Her most striking features by far were her eyes. They were the same stunning green as the vines she had arrived in although they were flecked with splashes of vibrant amethyst. All in all she was the most beautiful woman to ever walk on earth. The only thing that marred her looks was the scowl that she currently wore. It showed quite clearly that the lady was P-I-S-S-E-D.

**(Lady's POV)**

I stood up straight and stared at the bundle on the doorstep. I couldn't believe this. How is it that after I'd traveled through the barrier that separated the immortal realm from the mortal one at exactly the right time I'd still managed to miss claiming the child before the old man put him on the step. It was so annoying since by our laws a faery no matter how powerful (and I am the strongest) cannot claim an abandoned or orphaned human child once it has been placed before the door of any inhabited human dwelling. "Looks like I'll have to do this the diplomatic way and ask the female human to hand over the child to me." I said to myself. I straightened my clothes and walked to the door. Unfortunately I was held back a few feet by a protection field that emanated from the bundle preventing me from even going near the infant inside it. I smiled at the baby I had not seen it but already I knew it would be beautiful and powerful. I also new it was a male. Sighing I picked up a leaf from the floor and held in front of me. It was time to call out the child's relative. I began to chant the words to call out the child's blood kin from the house. "Blood of the mother that flows in this babe; call on your kinswoman who once shared your name. Through this oak leaf this message must go kinswoman of this child to me you shall come. By the power of the unseelie court and myself the earth Queen come to the one who summons you"

The leaf began to glow with a golden light. When the light was painful to look at I let the leaf go and watched as it floated up to the window of what must have been the master bedroom and then through the glass of the window. I smiled knowing that soon the child's blood relative would awake and come downstairs. A few minutes later I was rewarded by the door opening revealing a rather frightened, rather horse faced young woman.

"Who are you?" She hissed at me. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything. All I did was call you to the door so that we could discuss an important situation. As for my name, it would be better if you did not know although my title is the Earth Queen or the Green Lady if you prefer." I replied.

"What do you want to say?" She was getting scared and angry now. I knew from past experience that these emotions do not mix well in a human. It tends to make them violent. I needed to get her inside now.

"I need to discuss the well fair of your nephew who is currently lying at your feet on you welcome mat. I believe he is your sister's sun and if you loved her at all you would pick him up and invite me into your home." Apparently my explanation startled her because she picked up the child immediately and invited me in. She also shut the door firmly behind, she's probably worried about the neighbors.

**(In the living room) (The lady's POV)**

The woman sat on the couch furthest away from me. She still hadn't handed over the baby. I can sense her fear from the armchair she placed me in and it is annoying me. I haven't even done anything to her and she's terrified. I sat looking at her for awhile she saw me watching her and she instinctively cradled the child closer to her chest. I find this odd seeing ass how she seems to have hated her sister and she is refusing to look at the child's face yet she is being so gentle with him. I truly hope she does not attempt to challenge my claim to the child.

"What is your name?" I asked her if only to break the silence. My only answer was a very quiet "Petunia. Petunia Durseley."

"Where is my sister?" Petunia asked me.

"Your sister is dead along with your husband." I began, "They were murdered by an evil wizard. This wizard was killed when he tried to cast the killing curse on your nephew. It awakened the power in the child. When the wild power within your nephew was released it destroyed the evil wizard. Do not tell me the name of the child or the names of his parents. It is my wish to make him my own child and give him a new name. I do not wish to lie to my child by calling him by a new name whilst knowing his birth name, if I do not know his birth name then I am not lying and the name I give him shall be his true name." I finished.

Petunia was on her feet as soon as I was finished. "You want to take him away. Why? What good is he to you?" she shouted.

I stood calmly and faced her. "You hated your sister for having magic but that hatred of her stemmed from your hatred of magic for taking her away. If you were to raise him you would hate him for being a part of the world that parted you from your sister and killed her. Already the hate for him is growing in you. You want to love him but will not be able to and will blame him because it will be easier than blaming yourself." I regarded Petunia coolly. "Am I right?" I asked her.

"Yes. You are right." She answered. "But why should I give him to you?"

"If he is with you he would grow up unloved and neglected but if he is with me he shall be taken care of, accepted and cherished. He will want for nothing and will be taught to control his powers without fear of criticism or prejudice. He will be happy and I will love him."

"What about the letter from Dumbledore?"

"By giving him to me the oath is transferred. Dumbledore cannot punish you for doing what is best for the child." I told her.

"And Lilly?"

I smiled at petunia she truly had loved her sister. "Lilly will understand." I said "She will know that you are only doing what is best for her child."

Petunia stared at me then walked over until she was right in front of me and held the bundle out to me. "I will give him to you just please take good care of him."

I took the bundle from petunia and held it carefully in my arms. "I will take care of him, but do you understand what you are doing?"

"Yes."

"You understand that once you give him up he will become my child by name and later in blood? You understand that he will no longer be one with the mortal world?"

"Yes I understand!" answered petunia. She paused and looked at me then asked to see the baby. I'm surprised she asked but agreed nonetheless it was be the first time I'd looked at my new son as well. I gently pulled the thin wrappings away from the infants face and pushed back his hair, my touch woke him up and his vibrant emerald eyes stared into my own. I smile at the babe and can't help feeling satisfied with myself. The child is beautiful for a human and with his time in the immortal realm and the blood bonding he will undergo when he is old enough it is assured that he will surpass all immortals in beauty and perfection. Apparently Petunia has realized his beauty too since she keeps staring at him.

"He is so beautiful and his eyes are just like his mother's." Petunia gasped.

"Yes he is perfect." I told her. I looked at her again, she seemed so sad. "You will miss him won't you?" I asked. Petunia started crying before she answered saying that the child was all she had left of her sister. I decided I'd had enough and snapped at her to be quiet before I gave her my conditions of how **my** child would be raised.

"Listen Petunia," I started "We have gone over why you cannot raise this child, but I also have no desire to tear apart your family any further than it is while it has a chance to be healed. I will allow my young one to know you and yours as long as you follow my rules."

"I'll do anything. Just let me see him." she answered.

"You will be allowed to see him every four months and every Christmas. You cannot tell him the last names of his parents and you must not try to remove him from my care. Also you will not even attempt to criticize him for the accidental magic that he will undoubtedly do while he visits you. These are my conditions. If we are agreed speak now and release him to me the words are already within you."

Petunia stood straight and looked me in the eye before speaking. "I Petunia Evans Durseley blood aunt of my sister's son hereby pass all rights of guardianship over to the Green Lady also known as the Earth Queen and give her full rights over my nephew equal to those rights of any blood mother. As it is spoken it shall be done." When Petunia stopped speaking a golden glow settled over me and the infant in my arms. I felt the wards protecting the child settle over the house protecting his blood kin while I also felt wards attach to the baby and myself trying to protect us. I ignored the wards fixing themselves and focused on the bond that was forming between me and my child. When the light disappeared I felt something had changed in the child and realized he now regarded me as his true mother. He was mine now, my little flower.

"Thank you Petunia. What you have done means more than you know."

"Just keep your promise."

"I will Petunia. Good night."

"Good night." Petunia answered then escorted me outside kissing her nephew on the forehead before going back in. I smiled at the door then turned back to my son and peered at his face. I'll have to do something about that scar. I walked over to the vines I'd left in Petunia's front garden and decided to give her a gift. I concentrated for a moment before closing my eyes when I opened them again the vines had been replaced with a garden of different coloured roses and lilies. I looked up at the sky and saw that hours had gone by during my talk with Petunia and that dawn was approaching. For once I was on time, it was much easier to travel between the realms during the hour of the sunrise when the barrier was at it's thinnest. "It is time to go home my flower." I said to the child I held. I waved my hand creating an archway of roses in Petunia's new garden and then stepped through seeing the mortal world blur then disappear into blackness. When I looked up again I was greeted by the sight of a glittering crystal palace and flawless countryside. I held up my son and showed him the world he was now a part of. "Welcome my little flower. Welcome to the realm of the immortals, to the land of the fair folk. Welcome to our kingdom."

**Authors Note**

**Ok guys. This is my first story so that is my excuse if it sucks. Tell me what you think and if you want to criticize do so but please don't be too mean about it k? If you think it needs to be improved please give me some pointers because I want to continue writing this fic. Also if you genuinely like it please say so.**

**Review, Review, Review, Simon says Review.**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**


	2. Acceptance and Healing

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters from the book. The new characters in this story are mine; I leave it up to you to work out which ones. I also do not own the poems that will appear in this story. The poems are all owned by ****William Butler Yeats**

_ONE had a lovely face,_

_And two or three had charm,_

_But charm and face were in vain_

_Because the mountain grass_

_Cannot but keep the form_

_Where the mountain hare has lain._

**Child of the Earth queen: The Philosopher's stone**

**Chapter 2: Acceptance and healing**

**By Morte Bonita**

"**Speech" **

**Note:**** I will continue to refer to the Earth Queen as the Lady when pointing out her POV I will later refer to her by her name when it is revealed. Also time in the Faery realm is the opposite to what it is in the mortal realm so while it was early morning on earth, in the immortal realm it is now early evening.**

**(Lady's POV)**

I started to walk to the palace but the baby in my arms wailed at the touch of the cold evening air. I looked down at him and saw how pale he looked, and the faint blue tinge to his lips. How could I be so stupid, I'd forgotten that crossing over the barrier would drain the energy of a mortal; and while the child was extremely powerful he was definitely as mortal as they come. The crossing cannot differentiate between adult and child so it took the same amount of energy from the tiny babe as it would have from an adult so now the infant no longer had the energy to keep himself warm. I needed to get him inside and fast before got sick. Knowing that the child needed to get somewhere warm very soon I quickly summoned my wings. I couldn't help but spend a moment to appreciate them, my wings were gorgeous. They were thin and looked as delicate as tracing paper yet were soft as silk and tough as steel. I was brought out of my self appreciation by another this time louder wail from my son a look at his now blue cheeks told me it was time to go. I stretched out my wings and took of from the ground cradling the boy close to my chest to protect him from the worst of the wind as we flew towards the palace. I looked for a quick way in that would not mean landing and opening the door myself. Seeing that the window for the main hall was open I quickly flew in and landed settling the baby as I did so. I pulled in my wings and was about to leave when I heard some one move in the corner of the room.

"Who's there?" I asked. I then smiled when a tall man stepped out of the shadows. He had black hair with red streak down to his mid back and had a delicate yet masculine face. His eyebrows were high and arched and he had full red lips which were striking against his pale white skin. His eyes were similar to mine except that they were a vibrant amethyst flecked with splashes of bright green. He was wearing a close fitting black doublet with a silver collar and silver cuffs adorned sparkling gems. He also wore silver stockings underneath black knee-breeches and a pair of black ankle-boots. To complete his outfit he wore a silver circlet. Normally his face was perfectly calm but at the moment his mouth was twisted into a cocky smirk.

"Well, well what have we got here?" He asked smirk still in place.

"Well Brother." I started. "What I have in my arms is known as a baby if you hadn't noticed and no, I did not steal him. He is an orphan and was given to me by his last surviving blood relative to be my son. So if I were you I would be nicer about it after all, he's going to be your nephew."

"But Gaia," my brother said showing he was serious by using my name. "The child is a mortal and a wizard as well. It will not sit well with the wizards that you have taken one of their children."

"Well Aiden, even if the wizards to not agree they can do nothing to interfere. The child is now bound to me as my son and I have been given all magical rights over him by his aunt. Also I doubt the wizard world shall check on their savior until the time comes to give him his letter and since my son will no longer go under that name that letter will not arrive."

"Will you still send him to Hogwarts?"

"Of course I will little brother. You know full well that our family has always gone to Hogwarts I don't see why but it is a tradition nonetheless. So are you going to accept him or not. If you don't I will keep him anyway but I would prefer to have your approval." I could see my brother weighing his options before he settled on his choice.

"Alright then sister, have it your way. I fully accept the little mortal as my nephew but please tell me you will have a blood ceremony done, a mortal cannot become ruler of the immortal realm."

"Don't be an idiot Aiden. Of course I am going to make him my child in blood and I am fully aware that he must become an elf in order to succeed the kingdom but he is too young to survive the transformation now so it will be done on his fifth birthday."

"That is satisfactory Gaia, but there was really no need to bit my head off thank you." My brother said. He is such a cocky little bastard, just who does he think is the queen around here. "Yes sister I know you're the Queen. So would be kind enough to tell your humble servant what the name of your adorable new child is."

"I haven't given him a name yet and I'm not going to."

"Why not?" He screeched looking shocked.

"Well, because I don't see the point giving a child a name that has a meaning without giving it time to form his own personality. Also I wouldn't even use his name as he grows up since I've already resolved to call him by his pet name until he starts Hogwarts and give him his name then preferably a name he agrees with."

"You are strange sister, but I suppose it makes sense in away. Ok I agree. What is the name we will be using until he gets his official name?"

"What else would I call such a beautiful child but little flower?"

"Flower it is then. I think we should show my new nephew to his cousin and later inform the rest of the realm of the fact that they have a new prince."

"Agreed brother I believe it is time your daughter was told that she has a baby cousin to coddle"

"Oh yes, I'm sure Dulcina will be delighted with the new arrival." My brother told me whilst trying to hold in his laughter.

**(The Queens Chambers) (Gaia's POV)**

It was now late evening and I'd spent an hour greeting my niece and introducing her to her new cousin whom she adores. Then another two hours introducing my new son to the members of court present at the palace and sending letters to the ones who were not. The last hour had been spent presenting my son as the new prince to the rest of the kingdom via magical image projection. All in all it had been a long day and I still had one more important thing to do which was why I was standing in my parlor next to the fire place waiting for the rest of the Seelie court to arrive.

I sighed and went over to the silver cradle in the center of the room. It was beautifully made and was studded with precious gems. It had a tall silver pole at the front from which a silver curtain hung down. I moved the curtain back and smiled at the baby inside. I stroked his face gently when saw that he was close to tears. I felt like kicking myself when I realized the reason, the poor child hadn't eaten in hours. I walked over to the window and held out my hand palm facing downwards and concentrated on what I wanted. A moment later there was a large flower bud attached to the window frame. I gently ran my finger up one of the closed petals and mentally asked the flower if it would be willing to spare some nectar for my little one. In answer the flower slowly opened till it was roughly the shape of a bowl and I saw the nectar inside. I thanked the flower mentally and conjured up a silver baby bottle took off the lid and poured the light pink nectar from the flower into the bottle. I screwed the lid back on, thanked the flower again and walked back to my little one. I picked up my baby with my free hand and held him in the crook of my arm before starting to feed him with the bottle. My little flower must have been hungry because he started to drink straight away; he also seemed to accept the change to his usual diet very easily which was good seeing as he needed to adjust to the faery realm. Already I could see the changes in my little flower. His hair had lengthened slightly, his skin had paled, his lips had reddened and his green eyes had grown brighter. I smiled knowing that once a mortal eats the food of the immortal realm he becomes part of it.

When my little flower had finished drinking I banished the bottle and placed him in his cradle where he immediately went to sleep. I went back to standing next to the fire place occasionally throwing in handfuls of lavender or sweet smelling peals.

"Gaia?" someone called while knocking on the door.

"Come in." I said. A few moments later my court filed into the room. The first to enter was my brother Aiden, followed by my cousin Ankou, then by Asrai, Kelandra, Shea, Alfreda, Adalira and my little seven year-old niece Dulcina.

I turned to my court and bowed to them then gave my little niece a wink causing her to burst into giggles. I then went back to being serious and looked each of my court members in the face before I began. "Greetings my friends. I have called you here to inform you that I have chosen an heir to succeed the throne of The Daoine Sidhe our kingdom." Here I indicated my little flower in his cradle before continuing. "I have already been bonded to him as his mother through magical right by his Aunt and I intend to legally adopt him tomorrow morning by our law. He is a mortal and for those of you who protest to that, know that on his fifth birthday I intend to make him an elf and my son in blood. I do not need your permission to adopt him as my son but our law says that I need the approval of at least half of the Seelie court in order for him to be given the title of prince. What are your opinions?" There was muttering for a moment as the council came to a decision.

"We accept the infant as our new prince my Queen." Said Ankou stepping forward.

"We only wish to know one thing." Began Kelandra.

"What's that?" I asked unable to stop grinning.

"What is his name?" finished Asrai.

"Well…" I began but was interrupted when my brother Aiden decided to inform the council of my earlier choice regarding my little ones name.

"Your going to call him flower for ten years then give him a name after he starts wizard school?" asked Shea incredulously.

"Yes." I said in my best I'm the boss and you have no say in the matter voice.

"Ok." Said Alfreda. "I suppose it would be better to name a child based on his personality rather than give it a name as an infant that is completely opposite to his personality when he is older." There was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the council at Alfreda's reasoning before the council drew into a huddle discussing something I couldn't hear. A minute later they stopped discussing and got into a semicircle around me and the baby. I looked at them confused before Adalira stepped forward.

"My Queen." Adalira began. "When a new prince or princess is born into the royal family, it is customary for each member of the current ruler's personal court to bless the child with a gift. We have spoken amongst ourselves and would like to ask if we can bestow our gifts upon the young prince now since obviously we were unable to do so on the night of his birth."

"You have my permission." I said to her whilst at the same time nodding to the rest of my court showing them that they also had my permission as well. Once I gave my permission my court began talking amongst themselves again before sending Asrai forward. I watched Asrai carefully as she picked up my little flower and held him carefully in her arms. She removed the blanket I had wrapped him in revealing the small tunic I had dressed him in. I couldn't help but smirk when I heard her gasp when she saw the child.

"He is so beautiful!" Asrai exclaimed. I really started grinning at that point.

"Thank you." I told her.

Asrai smiled at me before gently running a finger down the child's face to waking him up. "Hello my little Prince." Said Asrai to my now awake son. "I am Asrai the water mage of your mother's personal court. My gift to you young prince is an affinity with water and the ability to stay calm in tense situations and to be able to keep your thoughts as steady and clear as a flowing stream which will help you to achieve Occlumency and Legillemency. By the power of the Seelie court so mote it be." When Asrai finished stating her gifts a blue glow covered her before moving onto the child fixing Asrai's gifts within him. Asrai kissed the child on the forehead before handing him to me.

When Asrai had gone back to her place in the semicircle Ankou stepped forward. I handed my little one to him and watched as I had with Asrai. "Hello little cousin." Ankou said to my son. "I am Ankou the weapons master in your mother's court. I am also the guardian of death for the mortal world; it is my job to record the deaths of each mortal at the end of the day and to occasionally intervene and alter that mortal's destiny if they are not meant to die. I cannot gift you with a long life for you are already destined to have one, I cannot make it so you can never die because we must all die in time so I shall give you the ability to know whatever weapon you hold and to be able to assess the strengths and weaknesses in your opponents on the battle field. Do not take these gifts for granted since they will only help you, you must still train and hone your own skills. By the power of the Seelie court so mote it be." When Ankou finished stating his gifts a silver glow covered him before moving onto the child fixing Ankou's gifts within him. Ankou kissed the child on the forehead then handed him to me.

After Ankou had taken his place in the semicircle Adalira stepped forward. I placed my child into her arms and watched as she gave my little one her gifts. "Greetings young prince." Began Adalira in her musical voice. "I am Adalira the music sorceress of your mother's court. I use music to fight in battle. I am also the kingdom's royal musician. My gift to you is natural ability in music this does not mean you will not have to learn and practice. My other gift to you is a pure voice, when you sing it will be the most beautiful sound ever heard and when you speak and mean what you say no one will be able to ignore you and all shall be enchanted by your words. By the power of the Seelie court so mote it be." When Adalira finished stating her gifts a golden glow covered her before moving onto my little one fixing Adalira's gifts within him. Adalira kissed the child on the hand then gave him back to me.

When Adalira was back in her place Aiden walked up. He winked at me before holding out his arms as if to say hurry up I haven't got all day, he is so irritating sometimes. I handed my flower to him and kept a very careful eye on him while he held my little one. "Hello little Flower" said Aiden happily. "I'm your uncle Aiden your mother's brother and the ward master of your mom's court. I'm also an elemental and have control over all the elements but fire is my master element. As a gift I give you the ability to manipulate the elements but you are not an elemental and do not control them. My second gift to you is imperviousness to fire, no matter how hot the flame is it shall never hurt you. By the power of the Seelie court so mote it be." When Aiden finished bestowing his gifts a red glow covered him before moving onto my son fixing Aiden's gifts within him. Aiden threw the baby up in the air once then caught him and handed him back to me.

When Aiden was back in his place in the semicircle Alfreda walked forward. I gave the baby to her and watched as she gave him her gift. "Good evening little prince." She said quietly. "I am Alfreda the spell mistress of your mother's court. I am also the kingdoms power seeker, my job is to test the power level of each child in the kingdom to see what they are best suited to be trained in. I can already sense that you are very powerful and will continue to gain power as you grow but a lot of power is not always a good thing if you have no control. My gift to you is control so that you will instinctively know how much power to use whenever you cast a spell. My other gift to you is a block on your magical core to stop you exhausting yourself. This block will appear when you are close to exhausting your magic and will stop you using magic until you have regained enough magical energy to use magic safely. By the power of the Seelie court so mote it be." When Alfreda finished bestowing her gifts a purple glow covered her before moving onto my son fixing Alfreda's gifts within him. Alfreda smiled at me as she handed my son back to me she must have seen the shocked look on my face. It was a good gift though the first part and the second part was very sensible.

Alfreda got back into her place and Kelandra stepped forward. I gave my son to her and waited to hear what she would give my son. "Hello young lord." Kelandra said to my son. "I am Kelandra the battle mistress of your mother's court. I am also the leader of the Valkyries an elite team of female Elvin and Fae warriors who make up part of the kingdom's army. My gift to you is strategy so that you can plan out any battle that you may end up fighting from a battle of the sword to rivalries in school. My second gift to you is charisma since one day you will need to lead a battle and gather an army and any leader needs to be charismatic in order to get his warriors to follow him. By the power of the Seelie court so mote it be." When Kelandra finished stating his gifts a green glow covered her before moving onto the child fixing Kelandra's gifts within him. Kelandra kissed the child on the forehead then handed him to me.

Kelandra went back to her place in the semicircle and Shea stepped forward. I gave my son to him and watched him give my son his gift. "Hello tiny prince." Said Shea. "My name is Shea and I am the Rune Master of your mother's court. I am also the keeper of all the languages and information in both the human and immortal realms. My gift to you is a love of learning so that you never find life to boring. My other gift to you is a logical mind so that you are able to solve any problem that comes your way step by step and can organize your mind so it cannot be broken into by your enemies. By the power of the Seelie court so mote it be." As soon as Shea had finished giving his gifts a pink glow covered him before moving onto the child fixing the gifts within him. Once Shea's gift had fixed itself all the glows vanished signifying all the gifts had settled. Shea gave my son back to me and went back to his place in the semicircle. As one my court bowed and was about to leave when a small voice screamed for them to stop. I looked around and spotted my little niece Dulcina running towards me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have a gift for my baby cousin too." She answered in her high child's voice. I looked at her father my brother for his opinion he simply shrugged as if to say it wouldn't cause any harm and the choice was mine. I looked back at my niece and caught her giving me the puppy dog eyes. "Please?" she asked again.

"Alright darling." I told her and carefully placed the baby in her arms rearranging her hands so that she held the baby properly then watched like I had with the others as she gave my baby her gifts. "Hello baby cousin." She said sweetly to my son. "My name is Dulcina and I am your cousin the daughter of Aiden your mother's brother and when I'm grown up and you're king, I'll have daddy's job and will be a member of your court. My first gift to you is beauty beyond compare so that none will harm you because they would be to afraid to hurt someone so beautiful. My other gift to you is purity. Purity in body, purity in heart, purity in soul and purity in your magic this way any one who harms you shall feel what they do to you come back upon them sometime in the future as punishment for harming such a pure being. By the power of the Seelie court so mote it be." When Dulcina finished her last sentence a bright white glow covered her before moving onto the baby as her gifts settled inside him. Once the gifts had settled the glow started to disappear I was surprised however to see that his scar was glowing with the same bright white light. Dulcina kissed the baby's forehead right on top of the scar causing it to glow brighter than ever before the glow suddenly disappeared taking the scar with it. Dulcina handed my son back to me and tried to go back to her father but I held out a hand to stop her.

"How did you do that Cina?" I asked using her nickname as I ran a finger over my son's now unmarked forehead.

"When I gave him my gifts I gave him purity in body and magic. That scar was tainting both his body and magic so it was removed by my gift." The seven year old answered.

I kissed her on the cheek to show my thanks thanked the rest of my court and then sent everyone to bed seeing as it was very late. When everyone had left I shrunk the cradle and put it in my pocket then I put out the fire and left the room whilst holding my little one close.

**(Gaia's Bed Chamber) (Gaia's POV) **

I'd unshrunk the cradle and placed it next to my bed and I'd just finished feeding my little flower and was trying to put him to bed. Apparently he didn't like that idea much and was screaming at the top of his lungs and clinging on to me whenever I tried to put him down.

"Come on little one. Don't you want to have a nice long nap so that mommy can get some sleep?" I asked him whilst bouncing him in my arms.

"No, no, no, no, no…" he babbled through his tears. I admit I'm surprised that he can talk but then again I think that "No" is the only word he knows.

"Ok." I told him. "How about a lullaby then? Would you like Mama to sing you a lullaby?" He didn't answer but he did stop crying so I took that as a yes and sang the lullaby my father used to sing to my brother and me when we were little.

"_T__HE angels are stooping_

_Above your bed;_

_They weary of trooping_

_With the whimpering dead._

_God's laughing in Heaven_

_To see you so good;_

_The Sailing Seven_

_Are gay with his mood._

_I sigh that kiss you,_

_For I must own_

_That I shall miss you_

_When you have grown."_

When I looked back at my baby he was fast asleep in my arms. I kissed him gently on the forehead before carefully placing him in his cradle. Thankfully he didn't wake up as I tucked him in. once I was sure he was safely asleep I crawled into my own bed. Finally I can go to sleep. I can't wait to see how my son grows up.

**Information on the Fairy world**

**The Seelie Court: **The seelie court is known as the blessed court. They appreciate beauty and art and are very beautiful. They do not hate humanity and do not actively try to hurt mortals and will sometimes adopt a mortal.

**The Unseelie Court: **The Unseelie Court is known as the unblessed court. They are beautiful like the seelie court and covet material possessions. They are very mischievous and are not fond of humans. Before the truce the Unseelie court were enemies of the seelie court.

**The Daoine Sidhe: **The Daoine Sidhe is a group of Fae and elves from both the Seelie and Unseelie Court. They were brought together when an evil wizard tried to destroy all the immortals by summoning demons. When the demons were defeated a truce was called between the seelie and Unseelie court. Though there is still a bit of tension and the Unseelie still hate humans.

**Immortals: **When Ankou said that everyone must die in time he also meant the immortals. They are called immortals because if left alone they can live forever and will not die of old age but they can be killed. After a thousand years or so most immortals choose to be reincarnated as another elf or fae. Sometimes they may choose to be reincarnated as a wizard.

**Author's Note**

**Okay. Long chapter sorry about that but I wanted to get most of the background information on one chapter. For those who haven't worked it out Gaia is the lady from chapter 1. And those who asked me to hurry up and get to Hogwarts, the next chapter will be four years in the future on Harry's birthday when he is blood adopted by the earth queen and becomes a full elf. The chapter after that will be when he gets his Hogwarts letter. When Harry is the one talking he will be referred to as Flower during his POV unless I change my mind.**

"**To get another Chapter, You know what you must do.**

**Click on the little button and review, review, review."**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**


	3. Birthdays and Becoming

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters from the book. The new characters in this story are mine; I leave it up to you to work out which ones. I also do not own the poems that will appear in this story. The poems are all owned by ****William Butler Yeats**

_WINE comes in at the mouth_

_And love comes in at the eye;_

_That's all we shall know for truth_

_Before we grow old and die._

_I lift the glass to my mouth,_

_I look at you, and sigh._

**Child of the Earth queen: The Philosopher's stone**

**Chapter 3: Birthdays and Becoming**

**By Morte Bonita**

"**Speech" **

**(July 30****th**** 1985: three years & 8 months from the last chapter) **

**(Somewhere in the Palace) (Gaia's POV)**

I quickly walked down the corridor towards my son's room occasionally breaking out into a brisk jog before slowing down to a walking pace. I knew for a fact that if anyone saw me acting like this they'd report it to Aiden and then he'd spend the rest of the day teasing me for running about like a headless chicken. Right now though I didn't care what he would say. I had to take my little one to his Aunt's house in the mortal realm and, to do so easily I had to take the twilight portal and, to give my son a full day in the mortal world that meant leaving at sunset in the immortal realm so that we arrived at dawn in the mortal realm. This was the reason I was currently speed walking then spontaneously breaking into a run before going back to speed walking and looking quite crazy doing so. So far I'd managed to be late whenever I traveled anywhere but not today god damnit! Today, for once I was going to be early. I looked out through one of the many giant windows I passed in the hallway. It was such a beautiful day what with the gorgeous blue sky and the sun slowly turning it bright orange as it started to sink. Hang on one moment sun, sinking. "Bloody heck!" I screamed as I broke into an all out run towards my son's play room. I can't believe that I'm late even after I planned my day so I wouldn't be.

Throwing dignity to the wind I picked up my skirts and sprinted down the corridor until I reached my son's playroom which was at the very end of the hall. I threw open the gem studded doors and stepped into the room only to be greeted by…. nothing. Where has he gone now? I walked further into the room carefully stepping over the many toys and the overturned furniture I had to admit that my son really wasn't the tidiest person in the world. I looked around and noticed too small legs sticking out from underneath a pile of teddy bears. Smiling I began to dig my sleeping son out of the teddy mountain so that slowly he became recognizable. I picked my son up and brushed his now shoulder length black hair out of his eyes. I found it amazing that even when he was sleeping with his mouth wide open he still managed to look absolutely adorable. I sighed and began the normally painful task of trying to wake him up.

"Come on Angel. Twilight is approaching and it is time you woke up." As my angel began to wake I thought back to how I'd been forced by my _wonderful_ little brother Aiden to give my son a better pet name.

**Flashback**

"Gaia!" yelled Aiden. "You cannot and I truly mean cannot call a **boy** not to mention the **Crown Prince** of the immortal realms **'Flower'**. It's a girls name and for a boy to be called that is just humiliating."

"Well how do you know?" I asked him. "He might like it."

"I know because I'm a guy and I also went to school and remember how cruel children are. The poor boy would never be able to show his face in public."

"Well what would you suggest then Aiden?"

"What about Angel? It suits his current personality and is one of those sickeningly sweet names you seem to love, but most importantly it's a unisex name and won't strip the kid of his dignity."

I couldn't help but agree with Aiden's logic, and Angel suited my son far better than flower.

"Alright brother you win. Angel it is then."

"Thank the dreaming." Aiden sighed.

**End Flashback**

**(Angel's POV)**

Yawning I looked up at the person who had woken me up from my dream about dancing candy canes and saw my favourite person in the whole world staring into space with that weird smile grown up people get when they're remembering something funny. I looked out the window in my room and saw that sunset was almost over. I giggled quietly remembering that we were supposed to go see Aunt 'Tunia and realizing that Mamma was once again late. I looked up at my Mamma again and saw that she was still out of it. It's hard to be a son sometimes but a kid's gotta what a kid's gotta do. I took in a deep breath then yelled "Mamma!" She nearly dropped me.

"Hello Angel. Ready to go?" she asked me.

"Yes. I've packed my night bag and I'm ready to leave."

"That's brilliant." She said looking pleased. Then tucking me under her arm and grabbing my over night bag with the other she sprinted out the door then through the palace until she reached the transportation garden. I love the transportation garden, it's got this arch made of vines that at any time of day but twilight is just an arch, but at twilight it becomes a gateway between here in the immortal realm and anywhere you choose in the mortal world. I giggled when I heard Mamma's sigh of relief that she hadn't missed the twilight. She obviously heard me.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You forgot again."

"I did not. Lets go." She said, and stepped through the arch still holding me carrying us both into the mortal world.

**(The Durseley's front garden) (6 o'clock in the morning) (Gaia's POV)**

I walked out of the portal into Petunia's Garden. It never ceased to amaze me how well she took care of it. When I had made her garden for her as a gift the night I took Angel, I'd expected to come back to find it an overgrown jungle. It had surprised me how neat and beautiful it had become when I'd brought Angel to see his Aunt for the first time. I was also glad I'd left the arch I'd used to go home the first time as well, it made traveling between the realms so much easier since I had something to aim for. I was brought out of my thoughts by a tug on my arm. I looked down at my son who was pulling on my sleeve.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Looky someone's coming out." He said pointing to the Durseley's door which was slowly opening. I smiled and walked towards the tall slim figure that was stepping out of the house.

"Good morning Petunia." I said setting Angel down knowing what his reactions to his Aunt's presence were like. I wasn't wrong.

"Aunt 'Tunia." Shrieked a small high pitched voice as my son raced towards petunia instantly latching on to her middle. Laughing Petunia picked him up.

"Hello Birthday boy." Petunia said to Angel.

"It's not my birthday today Aunty 'Tunia, my birthday is tomorrow."

"Well darling." I began, "You're going to celebrate your birthday today with Petunia because, tonight your going to go through the adoption ceremony so that you can become a full elf and my son in blood." I explained this as simply as I could; it was easy seeing as my son already knew I'd adopted him.

"But why can't I celebrate tomorrow." He asked me.

"Because the ceremony is changing your blood, body, magic and race. Your body needs time to adjust so you will go to sleep until your body has adjusted to the change." I answered.

"Oh." Angel replied.

"Petunia will you be ok with him tonight." I asked her.

"Of course, we'll be fine. I've planned a small party for him with some kids from the neighbourhood they remember him from the last visit and can't wait to see him."

"All right then, I'll be back to get him at sunset which I think is six PM in England." I told her.

"That's fine Gaia. He'll be ready by then."

"Great. See you later Petunia and be good Angel." I told him.

"I will Mamma."

"See you later Gaia." Petunia said.

I nodded to Petunia then walked back to the arch. I turned and waved at them before going through the portal. I had a lot to plan.

**(Normal POV)**

Angel had a wonderful birthday party and got a lot of presents from the friends he had made in little Whinging. Throughout the entire party Petunia's neighbors congratulated her and Vernon for having such an adorable and polite nephew. The only problem had been when Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss a rat faced boy decided to knock Angel over for laughs, he'd gotten a kick in the shin as a reward from Dudley and from that day forward Piers would be the target of a game known as Piers Hunting. Never let it be said that Dudley didn't look after his little cousin. By the time the party was over and all the guests had gone home it was quarter to six and both Angel and Dudley were sleeping on the couch while Vernon had gone to bed upstairs. When it was six o'clock Petunia woke up Angel and carefully picked him up being careful not to disturb Dudley and carried him outside. By the time they were in the garden it was twilight and Gaia still hadn't shown up. Petunia and Angel looked at each other before saying at the exact same time what they were both thinking. "She's late again."

"Who's late?" said a new voice. Petunia and Angel looked over and saw that Gaia had arrived while they weren't paying attention. Petunia put Angel down and he immediately ran to Gaia who picked him up.

"Thank you for having him over Petunia." Gaia said.

"It was no trouble Angel was an absolute…. angel." Petunia replied.

"That is very True." Gaia laughed. "Goodnight Petunia."

"Goodnight Gaia and you as well Angel."

"Night Aunty 'Tunia." Called Angel before Gaia turned and walked through the Arch carrying him back home.

Once they had arrived back in the immortal realm Gaia sent Angel to bed since, while it was daytime in the immortal realm they had to wait until it turned July 31st in the mortal world, the day Angel would officially turn five. So that meant that they could sleep until Midday then it would be midnight in the mortal world.

**(The Blood Ceremony) (July 31****st****) (Angel's POV)**

I waited alone in the antechamber that led to the throne room. I can't believe this is happening. I've wanted this for so long but I'm so scared. I took a deep breath and went over the instructions Mamma had given me.

**Flashback**

"Wait in the chamber room while the throne room is being prepared. When everything is ready you will be called into the room." Mamma said.

"What will I be called by?" I asked. "Angel isn't my real name."

"You will be summoned by your title Aurel Tuathal." My Mamma answered.

"What does that mean Mamma?"

"Aurel means 'Golden' in Latin while Tuathal means 'Prince of the people' in Gaelic. When they are put together it means 'Golden prince of the people'. It is simply the term we elves use when referring to our crown prince"

**End Flashback**

I stood up straight and smoothed out my clothes. I smiled as I brushed my fingers down the soft silk of my robe. It was beautiful and the embroidery was really good. It was covered in pictures of ancient civilizations and plants. The strange thing was that on the back of the robe a diamond shape had been cut out exposing the middle of my upper back. I didn't understand what it was for but Mamma says it's important. I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my chamber door.

"Enter Aurel Tuathal crown prince of the Daoine Sidhe." Someone called. The door to the chamber swung open and I saw that the throne room was packed with elves though a path that lead to the thrones had been left clear. I took a breath, held my head high and began to walk towards the thrones. Only when I reached them did I look at the person sitting on the larger throne. My mother smiled at me before nodding her head signaling for me to go on. I kneeled down in front of Mamma's throne and said the words she taught me.

"I Aurel Tuathal crown prince of the Daoine Sidhe kneel before her Majesty the Earth Queen. Though I am a prince I am not an elf nor am I the blood child of the Earth Queen. I hereby plead with the Earth Queen to become her child and one of her court in blood, body, magic and race." I stopped speaking and kept my head bowed. I couldn't see her but I knew she was standing up. She placed a hand on my head and stroked my hair before sliding her hand under my chin tilting my head up so I was looking her in the face before she started speaking.

"I Gaia the Earth Queen hereby grant your request. I give permission for Aurel Tuathal to be blood adopted as my son and made into a full elf." Mamma said. She then pulled me to my feet. "Well done." She whispered in my ear. Holding my hand she led me away from the thrones towards the centre of the room where an Elvin mage holding a silver bowl stood waiting. When we reached him he bowed low holding the bowl out in front of him. I could see that in the bottom of the bowl swirled to liquids, one was crystal clear, while the other liquid was a shimmering silver. The elf mage straightened up and must have seen my confused expression since he grinned at me before lowering the bowl in order to give me a better look.

"My prince, I see you are curious as to what is in this bowl." The Mage said. I nodded a yes as I was still to shy to speak more than was necessary in front of all these people. The elf did not take offense since he could probably sense my nervousness.

"The clear liquid that you see is known as Phoenix tears." Began the mage "The bird is a magical creature famous for its unusual method of reincarnation and the fact that its tears have the power to heal any wound and cure any poison. The silver liquid is unicorn blood. The unicorn is like a magical horse known for its beauty and for the horn on its head. Its blood is useful in many potions but will cause great harm to a person if it is taken against the unicorns will, the same goes for a phoenix's tears."

"Oh!" I said. I looked at the blood and tears in the bowl and couldn't help but think that there was a lot of it for one animal to give. The creature would either have to be a masochist in the case of the phoenix to cry so many tears, or suicidal in the case of the unicorn to give up so much blood. I looked up when I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder.

"Don't worry." Mamma said. "The blood didn't come from the same unicorn it came from five who were happy to donate a little blood each for you, the same went for the phoenix's and their tears."

"My lady if we could begin now." The mage said.

"Of course." answered Mamma.

The mage called me over to him and handed me a sharp silver knife. I was surprised when he told me to cut my wrist with it but a nod from Mamma caused me to do just that. I pulled back the long sleeve of my robe then held my wrist over the bowl. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again forcing myself to watch as I drew the blade across my wrist leaving behind a semi-deep already dripping with blood. I clenched my palm into a fist in an attempt to make the blood flow faster and flow it did. My blood rushed down the sides of my wrists and into the bowl, I soon began to feel as if I would faint. Finally the mage raised his hand to signal enough and then used his power to heal my wound and clean the blood from my arm. I barely noticed what he had done, couldn't tear my eyes away from what my blood was doing to the previously pure liquids in the bowl.

When my blood had first entered the liquids it quickly sank to the bottom looking ugly and tainted. Now, it had risen slightly as the clear Phoenix tears attacked it or so it seemed. Mother explained to me that the phoenix tears were trying to heal my blood as to the tears it was the same as a wound, but since there was no wound for the tears to heal, they were fixing my blood instead, removing toxins and curing my blood of the genetic defects all humans had for example if that blood in the bowl was now inside my body my fuzzy eyesight would be cured. Soon all that remained in the bowl was the unicorn blood and my own now clean blood since the tears had fused with my own blood cells. A few seconds after my blood had been fused with the tears, the mage took a jeweled rod out of his robes and began to stir my blood and the unicorn blood together with an anti-clockwise motion I had learnt was called widdershins. When the unicorn blood and my own were mixed together as closely as was possible (which wasn't much since the blood in the bowl had swirls of silver showing clearly through it) the two bloods began to react whith each other. I watched as the blood began to bubble and I watched as steam began to come off of the liquid as it grew brighter and brighter until I was forced to look away. When I looked again I saw that the unicorn blood and my own blood had completely fused together so that where my blood had been dull and dark at the start of the ritual, it was now a startling bright red and had a luminous glow much like that of the unicorn blood.

My Mamma gently moved me out of the way and took the knife I'd forgotten I was holding out of my hand before cutting her wrist in exactly the same way I had allowing her blood to fall into the bowl until the mage signaled for her to stop. While Mamma healed her cut and cleaned the blood off her arm and banished the blade, the mage stirred the mixture with the rod again. The reaction was not as obvious this time but it was there if you knew what to look for. Once the mage was satisfied with his work he held the bowl above his head before beginning a chant in an old version of the Elvin language which I had not yet learned. I settled into a half awake state as the mage continued his very long chant but was brought back when he closed the chant with a more modern form of the Elvin language which I could just about understand.

"Agar edhel hin coi" said the mage. There was a bright flash of red light. When I could see again the mage was holding the bowl of blood which was now bubbling with steam coming off its surface, now while this new change was interesting the most important thing was that the blood was completely combined. I watched as the mage removed the rod and muttered a spell causing the end of the rod to turn into a long sharp point like a needle. I gulped as I realized what the point was for and why my back was uncovered. Mamma smiled at me before taking the offered needle from the mage and dipped it into the blood causing at least half of the blood in the bowl to be sucked up into the needle. She then signaled for me to come forward with her hand and explained to me that what was happening was an important part of the blood ceremony since every elf had a birth mark which symbolized their family and a blood tattoo was the only way to achieve the same affect. She told me that once the blood was injected under my skin it would kill the human tissue then replace it with Elvin tissue and since the rest of your body would be human at the time when the Phoenix tears in the blood healed the tattoo a mark just like an elf's birthmark would be left. When she had finished explaining she turned around and pulled the back of her dress down a bit exposing the royal family's marking which was a Triskilian inside a circle of vines. After she had explained it to me I nodded my head in understanding and acceptance and turned around exposing my back.

Mamma placed a hand on my shoulder holding me in place then began to draw the marking on my back. I bit back a scream as the needle peirced my skin the first time and tried to hold back tears as the hot blood was forced under my skin. It was over soon and the pain stopped then came back ten times more painful than before as the blood attacked my human flesh. It lasted for five minutes but when it was over I was proud to say I did not scream. I turned back around to face my mother who smiled and banished the needle which was her way of showing it had been a success. I was surprised when my Mamma signaled for the mage to come forward and even more surprised when he came still holding the bowl kneeling at my feet. The mage then passed the bowl into my hands and told me to drink. I gave him a horrified look. How could I drink this it's blood. As I felt the heat of it through the bowl and smelt the salty sweet smell I suddenly wanted to retch. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Mamma smiling gently at me.

"Drink and be one with us. Drink and be my son in blood." She said. It was all the encouragement I needed. I put the bowl to my lips and drank down the hot salty mixture. There was a lot in the bowl and it took almost five minutes for me to finish it and once I had finished it I felt the change immediately. I dropped the bowl to the floor as the first twinge of pain hit me. The next spasm was even more painful than the first and I could not hold back a small whimper of pain. Soon the spasms were constant and I was screaming in pain falling to the floor. I felt warm hands pull me into a hug while I convulsed then screamed once more in pain before I passed out.

**(The Blood Ceremony) (Gaia's POV)**

I held my son in my arms as he fell into unconsciousness. If there had been a less painful way to do this I would have done. It broke my heart to see him like this but all I could do was watch. I pulled him close to me as his body convulsed. Even though I knew the pain and convulsions came from the changes his body was undergoing, it didn't make it any easier to watch so I closed my eyes and waited. Soon the convulsions slowed down and then stopped. I opened my eyes and looked down at my sleeping son. He was perfect. Before the change he had surpassed most mortals in looks, but now he out did most elves as well and he was only a child. I looked at his face which had been wiped of all human imperfection and had the flawless beauty of the elves, it was perfectly symmetrical had thin elegant eyebrows a delicate nose and blood red lips. I brushed back his now waist length black hair which shimmered with a rainbow coloured sheen and ran a finger over his ear which had changed from a humans round shell to the long delicate pointed ear of a full blooded elf. I stood up holding my son gently in my arms and stroked his cheek. I smiled as he started to wake up.

"Mamma?" he asked me. Blinking sleepily, I grinned as he opened his eyes fully to look at me properly. His eyes which had previously been a bright but human shade of green were now a stunning ethereal shade of forest green flecked with splashes of vibrant amethyst. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead knowing his eyes were just like mine.

"Well done my sweet Angel, well done. Welcome to your life as an immortal Elf. Welcome to your life as my full blooded son.

**Authors note**

**Hi guys. Sorry if I made you wait a bit but I have my sats on Tuesday the 8****th**** and have been revising like hell. Any way here is the chapter which I've posted on my birthday just for laughs. I'm deciding whether or not I should have Dulcina at Hogwarts as head girl but under a different name which will be an anagram. See if you can guess what her name will be. Healthy criticism and constructive comments will be appreciated but flamers will be sent ill will via the voodoo dolls my friend gave me at school when I work out how they work. Have a super day.**

**Review, review, review or Morte'll get you.**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\ /**


End file.
